nightsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Speaking Gun
The Speaking Gun is probably the most dangerous gun in existence. It is an evil creation and is one of the Lilith's children. It was created from Lilith's rib by Abraxus Artificers, the sons of Cain. The Speaking Gun is not even a gun at all, but a conglomeration of flesh, bone, and gristle made to look like a weapon and infused with both the power of Lilith and the ancient words that God used at the beginning of time to create the universe, "Let there be Light." When the trigger of the speaking gun is pulled, it harnesses its knowledge of these words of power and speaks the true name of whatever it is pointing it at backwards, effectively uncreating it. The Speaking Gun's power can be compared to that of The Unbeliever, Jessica Sorrow, in that it completly erases what it effects from existence, albeit in a much more controlled and focused way. The Speaking Gun is a sentient creature that longs for the destruction of everything. It breathes its will into the mind of any who might be brave or foolish enough to weild it, poisoning them and attempting to subvert their will in order to carry out its dream. The Speaking Gun hates existence, and everything in it. It knows the true names of everything, and longs to speak them, but resents the fact that it cannot do so without someone to pull its trigger. John Taylor destroys the gun by making the guns speak its own name backwards after it fails to destroy Lilith. Since The Speaking Gun was made from one of Lilith's ribs, it recognizes her and refuses to speak her name. John later retrieves "another" Speaking Gun from the Gun Shop on the Street of the Gods when he is hired to take down The Walking Man. This is possible because, as the owner of the Gun Shop explains, The Speaking Gun of that reality and time might have been destroyed, but The Speaking Gun still exists in other realities and times. John later destroys this Speaking Gun as well when he decides not to damn his soul by using it on The Walking Man. The Speaking Gun makes a small apperance in the form of a flesh and bone shotgun gafted onto a Suzie Shooter sent by John's enemies in the possible future. Merlin rends this version of the Speaking Gun from the modified Suzie, thus breaking her hold on that time and returning her to her own. It is assumed the Speaking Shotgun returned with her. What does it look like? It was made of meat, of flesh and skin and bone, of dark-veined gristle and shards of cartilage, all held together with long strips of pale skin. Slabs of bone made up the handle, surrounded by freckled skin, that had a hot and sweaty look. The trigger was a canine tooth, and the red meat of the barrel glistened wetly. Available on Ebay for £9.95. Category:Objects Category:Supernatural Beings